


I Am Not Your Mom

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [28]
Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: I love Murderbot! So does this small child. Murderbot is not amused.
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	I Am Not Your Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).




End file.
